


What we are together

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flufftober2019, Partners in Crime, Pervert, Roadtrip, Sweet justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Lily and Phoebe are driving home from College and handle a pervert with ease.





	What we are together

“You need to calm down,” Phoebe sang on tune at the top of her lungs. She stuck her hands in the air, feeling the wind surging through her fingers and hair as the bright red convertible mustang charged down the open highway. “You’re being too loud and I’m just like oh-oh, oh-oh.”

Lily glanced over at her girlfriend with a small eye roll. Then she glanced back down at the console and the every dropping needle that indicated that the gas tank was getting low.

The sun flashed bright, reflecting in the rear view mirror. A sign flew past saying there would be a gas station at the next exit in five miles. They alone sped along the thin asphalt road that cut through the desert.

Phoebe resorted to humming the verse, shifting in her seat like a small dance. She mumbled a few words, slurring vowels together. She punched the air as the chorus resumed and began belting out the words once more with confidence.

Five miles of dust and tumbleweed later, the song ended on the radio, turning into an advertisement for Nike shoes. Lily slowed and pulled onto the off ramp.

“Bathroom break?”

“Gas break. Plus it’s getting late, we should plan for the night.” Lily made a left turn onto the state route, heading north.

“Not another greasy backwater inn,” Phoebe groaned, sinking into her seat. “I swear if I have to get rid of mold again.”

“We might have to sleep in the car if there isn’t anything nearby,” Lily said. She scanned to road ahead, wondering just how far they’d have to go to find the gas station.

“No. Never. No, no, no, and no.”

“Do you want to drive at night?”

“I want to stay in a decent hotel is what. Or flown home. There’s no garauntee Zeus would hit us with lightning for flying.”

“Phoebe,” Lily sighed, “You know that isn’t true. I’m sorry, but flying is out of the question. And it always will be.”

“Whatever.”

Lily spotted the gas station and almost sighed again. The place had lights on, but looked so in need of repair she worried that none of the pumps would work. She pulled into the lot anyway.

“What a dump,” Phoebe declared. “Let’s drive on.”

Lily parked next to the pump. “Can’t. We need gas.”

“Fine.”

“Be right back.”

“Fine.”

Lily rolled her eyes and got out, walking into the service building. A few racks held a spotty assortment of snacks and candy. The man behind the counter wore a pair of square spectacles, a purple uniform and had not shaved in a few days.

“Hello? I need gas.”

He looked up from reading a magazine that looked suspiciously like it had been disguised with fake covers. The clerk quickly stuffed the reading material aside and stood up.

“Pump one or two?”

“Whichever one that is.” Lily pointed outside as she pulled out her wallet.

He squinted out the window and then punched a few buttons on the register. His eyes shifted, looking her up and down and then back outside. Lily set down a couple of bills on the counter and walked back outside.

“Creep,” she muttered on her way back to the car.

“We good?” Phoebe asked.

“Yeah, just a perv at the counter.” Lily lifted the spout and began filling the tank.

Phoebe lifted herself onto the back of the seat.

“Wanna teach him a lesson?”

“Do you want to get in trouble with the cops again? Remember St. Louis?”

“Tch. Okay, I’ll only mess with him a little. Moss in his pants?”

“Phoebe, ew.”

“Fine. I’ll block the doors. Trap him.”

Lily opened her mouth to tell Phoebe off, but heard an odd clicking noise and felt tiny gears moving. She looked back at the building and caught a glimpse of the clerk ducking out of sight.

“You know what, let’s both trap him. You grow the plants, I’ll jam the locks and hinges.”

“Yes!” Phoebe punched the air.

Lily held up a hand, waiting for the pump to finish dispensing the gas. She got back in the car, turned on the engine and pulled forward a few feet.

With a wave of her hand, there was an audible, metallic grinding as the door warped in the frame. The clerk jumped, staring at the door in confusion. He approached the door and tried the handle, only to find it stuck good.

Phoebe sniggered and blew a kiss at the station. The grass and weeds sticking out of the cracks squirmed with new life, surging upward. Vines broke through the concrete, wrapping themselves around the building.

They shared a high-five and Lily hit the gas, speeding back to the highway.


End file.
